Emma & The Doctor
by KawaiiKilljoy
Summary: Young Emma, 13 years old, has lived with her Uncle, Aunt, and cousin Leia her entire life. And for all she knows, she is a freak to everyone. What she doesn't know is that her parents came from Gallifrey, escaped the Time War, and had her on Earth. So that means she is a Time Lady! Read to find out more.
1. Meet The Doctor

"Out! Out!", urged Aunt Laura. "You two can't be late... Again!". "But I don't want to ride the bus with... her", Leia moaned as she gestured to Emma. "She's a freak", Leia continued. She shoved Emma to the ground and kicked at her backpack. "We know she's a freak. Just one more day, and then you can carpool with mum and Emma can take the bus on her own", said Uncle Bates. Leia let out a moan of despair. Though it didn't hurt Emma's feelings. Leia always insulted Emma. Not to mention kick and bully with her gang, Payton, Audrey, Brooke, and Naomi. Including Jake, Matt, Brandon, Luis, and Mark, their boyfriends.

Aunt Lauren kissed Leia on the forehead and wished her luck at school, but Emma didn't get anything like that. Uncle Bates pulled her aside. "If you do anything out of the ordinary", he warned. "You'll be locked in your room for a week!". He pushed her away from his slim, but muscular body. Emma staggered to the bus stop. A few meters away was Aunt Laura, as plump as ever, her hair short and blond up to her shoulders. She caught Uncle Bates glaring at her, which didn't help. But off she went, to another day at Westwood Middle School.

Emma had managed to go the entire day without anything weird happening. And the worst insult she had received was from Brandon. "Is that what you call a cousin, Leia?". It wasn't horrid, but it wasn't good, either. She was now at the dinner table with Her uncle, aunt, and spoiled cousin, Leia. Emma had wolfed down every last crumb and excused herself from the table. She ran outside into the cool, night breeze, her silky, golden hair lightly flowing in it. This was the only time Emma could be happy, since her mum and dad had passed . And since then, she has been the weirdest seventh grader at school. But she pushed that aside. She ran down the street and ended up at the town's public park. Emma jogged over to the nearest park bench that was by the trail around the lake. The water sparkled in the moonlight. It was the most beautiful sight she'd seen before.

But it wasn't the only thing she saw that was blue. Across the luminescent lake from Emma was a blue box. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. The Writing at the top of the box read:

**POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX**

It was strange, but intriguing to look at. Emma ran around the left side of the lake. She had finally reached the call box. She pressed her hand against the corner of it. "It's wood", Emma muttered. She walked around the box until she found a set of doors on one side. There was a message or something on one of the doors. It was hard to read, but the light on the top of the box was just enough.

**POLICE TELEPHONE**

**FREE**

**FOR USE OF**

**PUBLIC**

**ADVICE & ASSISTANCE  
>OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY<strong>

**OFFICERS & CARS**

**RESPOND TO ALL CALLS**

**PULL TO OPEN**

Emma read through it again. She did what the last line said: Pull to open. She gripped the metal handle and yanked at it. Immediately, it swung open and there was a old phone there. She closed the little door quickly. She studied the rest of the Phone Box so long and was so focused that she hadn't noticed the two voices coming her way. She saw the two figures heading for the box.

Emma ducked under the nearest park bench and listened to them talking. "Did you see that Slovene's face?, a girl's voice questioned. There was a laugh from the man. "Yep! He was quite scared.", he answered. "Doctor, I've left my phone at my mum's house. I'll be right back", the girl said. "Don't keep me waiting!", the man answered back. He turned and sat on the bench that Emma was under. She crawled out from under and ran, but only got up to the call box when the man turned to see her. "Hello!", he said cheerfully. She didn't know what else to say but "Hi". He flashed a smile at her. The man got up and walked over to her. He had on a deep brown suit, white sneakers, and a tan coat that went down to the back of his knees. "I'm The Doctor".

"Emma". He smiled at the name. "Emma. That's a nice name", he answered. The Doctor stuck out his hand. Emma reached hers out to shake his hand, but it started to glow. He reeled in his hand and now had a serious expression. "How did you do that?", he said, just above a whisper. But she didn't have an answer. "I- I don't know", She tried to speak. "Come with me", he said. Once again, he reached out his hand, but this time to hold hers. Emma let him take her hand in his, and just like before, their hands were glowing. He walked over to the blue box. They stopped in front of the door. "This is the TARDIS", he spoke. "Time and relative dimensions in space". Emma would have never guessed that as the blue box's name, but TARDIS it was. "How are we supposed to fit in this?", she questioned. He laughed and ran his free hand through his brown hair which spiked up in the front. "You'll see".

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a key. The Doctor unlocked the door and stepped inside, pulling her inside, too. It was giant! How was that possible? Emma let go of his hand and circled around the TARDIS a few times, then stepped back inside. "it's bigger on the inside!", she exclaimed, full of wonder. The Doctor smiled and took Emma's hand once again and led her over to the center. He took a pin and pricked her on her bare arm. "Ow! What was that for?", she asked, rubbing where he had pricked her. But That didn't stop him. The Doctor pushed her hand out of the way of the spot he had pricked Emma. "That glowing on our hands was like a surge of power. Of Time Lord blood coming close. Or in your case, Time Lady". He was talking too fast for Emma to understand, but with every sentence he spoke, he became more excited. The Doctor took a glass vial that looked like the one that Emma's doctor had used for a... blood test!

The Doctor collected some of her blood, then did the same to him, except had his blood in a separate vial. He started studying the two blood samples. A few times, Emma had asked him what he was doing, and all he said was "You'll see".

A long, boring, ten minutes later, he had finished the "test". "The Face of Boe was right!", he exclaimed. "I'm not the last!". He turned to Emma. He had a giant smile spreading across his face. He ran across the TARDIS to her, picked her up, had spun her around in circles, squeezing all her breath out of her lungs. At that moment, the girl who Emma had seen The Doctor talking to earlier walked in. "Doctor...?", She said. The Doctor put Emma down, but was still extremely happy. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Martha! I'm not alone!". She looked confused. Martha removed The Doctor's hands from her shoulders. She walked over to Emma. "Well, you have just confused me, _and _brought a kid in the TARDIS. Congrats". The Doctor smiled even more. "Oh, Martha. It's so much more then that".

He explained his blood tests at a hundred miles an hour, but somehow the girls managed to catch it all. "So, basically, this little girl is a Time Lord - ". "Lady", The Doctor corrected. "Lady, fine. So she's a Time Lady who happens to be on Earth?", said Martha. The Doctor bobbed his head. "Well sort of. Her parents must've survived the Time War, came to Earth, and had Emma here". The Doctor patted Emma's head. "Uhh, my parents... are dead", Emma said, just above a whisper. The last word hung in the air and changed both Martha's and The Doctor's expression. "Oh", the Doctor muttered. He looked down at his sneakers. Martha hugged Emma. "I live with my aunt and uncle. They aren't the nicest - ". Emma's sentence was cut off by none other than Uncle Bates.

"Emma! You've been here far too long! Come here right now!", He bellowed from across the lake. Emma sulked and walked to the door of the TARDIS. "Don't leave", The Doctor said. Emma turned to face him. "Where would I go?". Martha smiled. "You can stay with us", Martha suggested. Emma contemplated the idea. She wouldn't have to deal with Uncle Bates _or _Aunt Laura. And best of all, no more Leia.

"Well?", The Doctor said. It was such an easy choice. "I'm coming with you guys!", Emma exclaimed. Happiness lit up Martha's eyes and a smile appeared on The Doctor's face. "Allons-y!", The Doctor said. It was the happiest moment of Emma's life.

A loud pound slammed the TARDIS's door. "Emma! Are you in there!?" Uncle Bates yelled. Emma turned to The Doctor for help. All he did was nod his head, but Emma got the message: _Stand up to him_. She walked up to the door. When she opened it, there was Uncle Bates, red-faced. He lunged for Emma's arm, but she avoided him. "I'm not going back", Emma said. Uncle Bates got even madder than before. "Yes, you are!", he bellowed. He lunged again for Emma's arm, but this time he got it. "Let – me – go!", Emma struggled. He was tearing her out of the TARDIS. She was only holding onto the door when The Doctor came between them. Uncle Bates attempted to push him out of the way, but couldn't.

"Emma will not be coming home", The Doctor said. Uncle Bates was now a tomato. "You will not decide that! Emma! Come! Now!", He bellowed. "You're right, I can't decide that. Emma did". That did it for Uncle Bates. "I WON'T LET SOME HELL OF AN IDIOT RUN OFF WITH MY NEICE!". Apparently, that also did it for The Doctor. "WELL, MABYE I AM SOME HELL OF AN IDIOT, BUT THAT WON'T AFFECT ANYTHING!". That was it.

Uncle Bates slammed The Doctor out of his way and yanked at Emma. But that didn't stop him. The Doctor got back up and pointed this, mechanical thingie at Uncle Bates. He backed up as the tip started to glow a neon blue. "What is that?", Emma asked. "I'll tell you later, maybe even get you one", The Doctor replied. "Get in the TARDIS", he said to Emma. "And you", he turned to Uncle Bates. "Go home". He ran off and The Doctor closed the TARDIS door. "Well, that's that".


	2. Tanilek

_Click. Whiz. BOOM. _Enumerate sounds came from the center consul of the TARDIS. Martha and Emma were constantly bumping into things and plummeting into others. It was chaos, traveling like this. How did Martha and The Doctor manage? But Emma had to admit, this was a lot of fun. Painful, but fun.

The TARDIS came to a sudden stop. Even through the pain ringing in her arm after hitting one of those circles on the TARDIS's wall, Emma found her laugh. She threw her head to the side to see The Doctor throwing a fit of laughter, too. And for about five minutes, there was pure laughter raging in the TARDIS. When she finally built up enough strength to stand up, Emma walked over to The Doctor and helped him up. They then went over to Martha. "Where are we this time, Doctor?", Martha questioned. He shrugged. "Don't know. But how 'bout we find out!?", He said. Martha flashed a smile and headed for the door.

Emma ran over next to Martha. They hadn't moved an inch. "Uuuh. Doctor? We didn't exactly move", Martha said. "What?", he hissed. "But that's not right. It _can't _be right. Unless...". "Unless what?", urged Martha. "Unless that thing we were tracking wasn't Emma", he murmured. The girls looked confused. The Doctor ran over to the center consul and started checking every last screen. "Aaah. The thing _we _were chasing, Martha, was a Tanilek. We just happened to find Emma", he sounded excited. "A Tani- what?", asked Emma. The Doctor ran over to her and lifted her off the ground by the shoulders. "A Tanilek is a species from a neighboring planet to Gallifrey. They're old enemies to the Time Lords, well, after the Daleks. They certainly don't want to destroy _every _last living thing, just anyone from Gallifrey. They can sniff out any Time Lord or Lady-". He had a stunned look on his face. The Doctor looked straight into Emma's eyes. "It probably has already found you...". "Well, we don't know if she has two hearts. Your stupid blood test could have made a mistake", added Martha. She ran over to a bag with a red cross on it and pulled out a stethoscope. She put it on and came back to them. Making The Doctor finally put Emma down, Martha held up the tool to where her heart was. _Two hearts? _Emma thought. _Ridiculous_.After that, Martha put the stethoscope lower than before. "Other side", The Doctor added. Martha rolled her eyes, then changed sides. For a minute, nothing happened. But that quickly changed with an awed look filling Martha's eyes.

"Two hearts. She's a Time Lady". The Doctor nodded, then turned to them with a more upbeat look. "Well, we still have to find that Tanilek, don't we?", he said. "We could split up to find it. Shouldn't be that hard", Martha beamed. The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no. Tanileks stand out... When they haven't shape-shifted". Emma's jaw dropped. Shape-shift? That would make it impossible to find. "Calm down", The Doctor told them. "Yes, a Tanilek _can _shape-shift, but they always have a habit that kind of separates them from others". "Like that helps", Martha whispered to Emma.

"Emma, can you go back to school for one more day to try and find the Tanilek? It could be a kid or teacher", asked The Doctor. Emma felt her face burn. Another school day? And the thought that it was just to search for some alien that supposedly wanted to murder her didn't help. "Fine", she hissed. "I'll search public areas", Martha volunteered. "And I'll look for it in work buildings", added the Doctor.

Emma yawned. It was at least ten o'clock at night. "Someone's tired", said Martha. The Doctor smiled and ran off into another room in the TARDIS. How big was this thing? He came back with a dark blue blanket and a pillow of the same color. He laid the pillow on the floor and handed Emma the blanket. "It's not much, but it's all I've got at the moment". Emma smiled. It was better than Uncle Bates and Aunt Laura and.. Leia. "It's great. Thanks", She beamed. Emma set her head down on the pillow and laid the blanket over-top of her. Immediately, she fell into a deep sleep.

Emma woke up feeling perfect. She still hadn't believed some of the events of last night. To make sure it wasn't a dream, she looked around to make sure she was in the TARDIS. Yep. Reminding herself she had to get to school today. But she didn't have breakfast or new clothes...

There was a sticky note on the center consul. It Read:

_Martha and I have left early to search for the_

_Tanilek. We'll be back by five o'clock._

_You need to search for it, too. So,_

_Allons-y! ~The Doctor_

Next to the note was a banana and a red and green plaid, long-sleeved shirt and a black, frilly skirt that smelled fresh out of the wash. Her school uniform. How The Doctor got it, Emma would never know, but as she did have it, she could go to school.

Emma slipped into her uniform and gulped down the banana. By the door of the TARDIS was a black book-bag. _Her _book-bag. How he got that was also a mystery. Emma picked it up and threw one strap over her shoulder. In the left pocket of the bag was a silver key. She pulled it out and looked at it, but just couldn't focus on it. Hoping it was the TARDIS key, Emma slipped through the door and put in the key. It turned and locked. Slipping the key into the pocket of her skirt this time, Emma strode off to the school.

It was now lunch time, and she was still being picked on by Leia and her friends. They flicked her and kicked at her, teased and harassed. After about fifteen minutes, Emma had got annoyed. "Just shut up and leave me alone", she hissed. Brandon, Luis, and Mark stood up and grabbed Emma by her arms and hair. They pulled her out of the cafeteria.

Brandon kicked Emma to the ground, making rude remarks. Luis followed along as Mark did the same. They did so for five minutes, ten, fifteen...

A girl walked by, her hands making claws straight at her sides. She had the same uniform as Emma. She had long, brown hair with a few streaks of a ginger tint to it. Her light brown eyes were full of fear at the sight of Emma getting beaten up. It took a minute, but she realized that girl was Lara, a girl in about half of Emma's classes. They weren't exactly friends, but more like close acquaintances She looked back at Lara with sympathy, but she didn't have a look of fear anymore. Lara looked enraged. Her once light skin was now turning more yellow-orange with spots of black. The coloured skin was now sleek, thin fur. Her hair had disappeared, replaced with light gray fur and a long muzzle. Now twice the size of Brandon and Luis combined (At least six feet tall), She growled at them, a cheetah tail whipping back and forth behind her. Now with a full view, Emma realized that she had a body of a cheetah and the head of a Timber Wolf. She swung a cheetah claw at Brandon, scaring the boys away.

_Tanilek, Tanilek, _a voice said in the back of her head. Emma closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, Lara was a regular girl again, sticking a hand out to help her up. Taking the hand, Emma looked at Lara in confusion. "Wait, _you're _the Tanilek?", asked Emma. Lara rolled her eyes. "You got a problem with that?", she questioned. Emma shook her head vigorously. "Then you know I'm a-" "Time Lady, yeah, I know". They started walking out of the building. "But, I thought Tanileks, y-you know, _killed _Time Lords and Time Ladies", Emma stuttered. Lara gave her a look of disgust. "Okay, yes, I _am _a Tanilek, but I don't like the whole killing thing", she answered. "We'd better leave school. Should we get our bags?", Emma asked. Lara just shook her head and smiled. "Forget those old things. I'd want to see them burn!". "Fair enough", Emma muttered.

They walked to the park where the TARDIS was in silence. A few times, Emma would speak up and explain who The Doctor was, or what she knew about him, since she didn't exactly know who he was. They reached the door of the TARDIS by four fifty five. "Okay, I get he's The Doctor, but Doctor Who?", Lara asked. Emma just shrugged. She pulled out the silver key out of her pocket. When she unlocked the door and slipped inside, The Doctor and Martha were already there looking exhausted. Emma opened the door wider for Lara to come in. "No luck", heaved Martha. The Doctor shook his head, taking deep, heavy breaths. "Doctor?", Emma questioned. He looked at Lara, then at her. "Wha-", he coughed. She smiled. "Doctor, meet Lara. The Tanilek".


	3. Bad surprise

"What?", asked the Doctor. Martha let out a laugh. "You can't be serious", she said. Emma smirked. "Oh, I am. Lara, could you show them?". Lara sneered. She closed her eyes and bent her knees a bit. Immediately, her skin was replaced with yellow-orange fur with black spots. Her head was of a Timber Wolf. She was again six feet tall and pretty frightening. The top of her muzzle scrunched up and her lips curled in a snarl. A low, vibrating growl filled the room. The Doctor's eyes were wide and Martha was awestruck. He walked up to Lara and circled around her. "Brilliant!", he shouted as he flicked her tail. "And you're not even full grown!". Emma's jaw dropped. "Not full grown?! Lara's six feet tall!", she gaped.

The Doctor shook his head as he admired The Tanilek. He reached into his tan coat pocket and pulled out the mechanical thing he had used to scare off Uncle Bates. "Okay, again. What is that thing?", she asked. "A sonic screwdriver", he answered. The Doctor turned the screwdriver to point at Lara. She batted at it with a claw, then transfigured back to the girl Emma knew. Or she'd thought she'd known...

With that thought, new questions sprouted in Emma's head. How was she related to Uncle Bates, Leia, and Aunt Laura if she was a time lady? How come Lara has a human name when she isn't human at all? None of it made sense. She had to figure it out.

The Doctor and Martha had set up two air mattresses complete with pillows and blankets for Lara and Emma. The two of them walked over to their make-do beds and nestled under the blankets. "Fuck life!", shouted Lara. "I need rest!". The Doctor gave her an astonished look.

"Language!", he hissed. Lara shot him a defiant look. "I'll say what I want! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!", she mocked.

"You two just shut up and get to bed!", growled Martha. Emma laughed at the comment.

"Thank you, Martha! Unlike those gits, you're actually talking with a _reason_", she joked. "Now, let's get some well deserved rest".

The adults were off to their rooms within five minutes. The sound of soft snores emitted from The Doctor's room. Lara tossed and turned in the bed next to Emma's, obviously still awake. Emma couldn't help herself. She had to ask about Lara's name...

"Lara?", she asked.

"What do you want?", Lara answered lazily.

"I've been curious about your name. Lara is a human name, but you're a tanilek. I don't get it".

Lara sighed. It was the first time she'd been quite in a while. She stayed quiet for a while, and then spoke up. "A girl in a few of my classes named Lara disappeared a few days ago without a trace of where she went. I figured I could use the name since no one else was".

"Oh", Emma drawled.

"Now let's shut the hell up and get some sleep!", Lara growled. She obviously didn't want to talk about this Lara girl. There had been rumors around the school of a girl named Lara disappearing, but Emma hadn't thought it was true. Apparently it was...

Emma hadn't even realized that she'd fallen asleep. Now she lay on her air mattress, watching The Doctor frantically trying to steer the TARDIS. He had one foot pushing a lever and both hands on switches and buttons. He looked stressed and frustrated. Emma fully opened her eyes and peered over at Lara's bed. The dark blue blanket was half on the bed and half hanging over the side. The pillows were on the ground. And Lara was sitting on a white seat held up by a metal cylindrical bar. She was eating breakfast. Emma got out of bed and watched The Doctor fiddle with the various controls on the TARDIS. Instructions seemed to click in her head, as if she had known how to fly the TARDIS all her life.

She flipped a switch that The Doctor was about to flick. He looked at her in bewilderment for a moment, then smiled. "Time lady", he teased.

"Coming from you", Emma mocked. After watching what The Doctor was doing for a while, Emma realized that he was trying to get the TARDIS flying, but had no luck. Emma thought of everything that could stop something as powerful as the TARDIS from moving. But nothing came to mind. Except for one thing...

"Doctor, did you check if a transmission or radio signal or something like that was stopping the TARDIS from moving?", Emma asked. The Doctor looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He took a step back and ran both hands through his deep brown hair.

"How come I never thought of that simple idea?", he questioned himself.

"Because you were thinking too complex", Emma commented. "Take it from someone who grew up with humans".

"Fair enough", The Doctor mumbled.

"Pipe down over there!", shouted Lara. "I want a quiet breakfast!"

"Oh, you shut up!", roared Martha, who just came out of her bedroom. "I'm the tired one!"

"No shit", mumbled Lara. The Doctor shot her a look that said _I'll stab you with a knife if you don't shut up. _"Fine. No joke", Lara grumbled.

"Now, Doctor, should we test my theory on what's stopping the TARDIS from moving?", Emma asked.

The Doctor just smiled and bounded around the TARDIS's consul to what looked like an old T.V. He searched up different signals and radio waves strong enough to black out the TARDIS. So far, nothing was popping up. "Nothing, nothing, nothing!", The Doctor fumed. He searched for minutes on minutes. The frustration on his face grew with every failed search.

"There's nothing! Absolutely noth-. What is this?". The Doctor had picked up a signal from somewhere. "I found something, but I can't trace it back to it's origin", he noted. "But it has a recording".

"Can you play it?", asked Martha.

"Yes, I can", The Doctor answered.

"Than play the god damn thing!", growled Lara.

"Geez, calm down!", The Doctor threatened.

"Fine", Lara whispered under her breath.

The Doctor played the recording. Before any sound came, it was obvious there was a picture. And The Doctor didn't like it. He was the only one who could see it, though.

The Doctor's shoulders went slack. His legs trembled. His jaw was dropped. He looked horrified. "Emma. Martha. Lara. Here. Now", The Doctor ordered.

"But-", Lara tried to protest.

"No. Here. Now".

The three girls got up and walked over to The Doctor. He put one arm around Emma, and the other around Lara. Martha put her hands on The Doctor's right shoulder.

Even If she'd never seen what was on the screen of the T.V in her life, Emma felt hatred and anger building up in her at the recording. She felt as though something had clicked in the back of her head. She knew what this creature was...

"So this is a Dalek".


	4. Lara's Backstory

"Exterminate!" the Dalek screeched, it's voice raspy and harsh. "Ex-ter-min-ate!" it repeated. "EXTERMINATE!"

"Oh, just shut the damn thing off!" Lara hissed. "It's getting annoying." The Doctor shot her a horrified look, worse than when Lara had started cursing.

"Lara! That's a Dalek! You of all beings should know that!" he wailed. "An army of those could destroy a planet!"

"Yeah, but I only see one," Lara mumbled.

"She's got a point, Doctor. And claws," Martha justified. Lara snickered. Her skin darkened to a yellowish color as she altered to the towering form of the Tanilek.

"Go back to your human form!" The Doctor shouted.

"Hey. My body, my choice," Lara said through the jagged fangs of her timber wolf head.

"You've gotten way too comfy here," The Doctor retorted.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" Lara answered him sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes. The two of them wouldn't stop fighting if the universe relied on it.

Emma sat on the bench by the TARDIS that she'd hid under just two nights before. It seemed longer because she'd learned so much about her own life in the past two days that she would've never imagined in a million years. She stared at the horizon where the sun had just set as the sky was soon flooded with a brilliant shade of blue. TARDIS blue, actually.

Emma kept on thinking, as she'd been doing it for the past two hours. Even though she'd learned a little bit about Lara, she still felt like she didn't know enough.

The chill of a night breeze ran through her bones, sapping up the last of Emma's warmth out in the evening air. She stood up, walked over to the TARDIS's blue wooden doors, and walked inside.

Emma was pacing around the TARDIS console, a million thoughts whirling around in her head. About The Doctor, her relationship to her "family" and Lara. The Lara she'd known before was replaced by this one, an alien called a Tanilek. She noticed she knew almost nothing about Lara's origin or background. Shrugging, she supposed it was her only option to ask, since she was bored to death at the moment.  
>Trailing down the hall, she went to go look for her newest friend. She found her sitting on the bed she'd been given. Lara apparently didn't care about appearance anymore, because she was in her 6 foot Tanilek glory, her tail swaying from side to side. It seemed she was in deep thought.<br>"Hey Lara." Emma said cheerfully. Lara seemed to be pulled back to reality as she heard Emma's voice, and she slowly tilted her head upwards to look at the Time Lady.  
>"Hi. Something you need?" Lara asked, quick to the point. Emma sighed. Wouldn't this thing ever have a normal small talk conversation with anyone?<br>"I wanted to ask... about you. There's almost nothing in my knowledge about you or your race. Why not?" Emma questioned. Lara sighed, looking away.  
>"You want to know my back story." Lara said. Emma nodded.<br>"I'm just interested. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She clarified. Lara shook her timber wolf head.  
>"No. I suppose someone should know. I'll start at the beginning of my friendship with the real Lara." Lara took a breath, then began.<br>"About two years ago, I came to this planet as a refugee. My parents were killed, along with the rest of my race in the Time War. Yes, I know of the war too. I was sent away, in a refugee ship, but something went wrong. The rumor was the ship was attacked by both Dalek and Time Lord, causing it to malfunction. I began to fall through time, and then I ended up here, on Earth. Right next to Lara's home." She recalled, looking up at the TARDIS's ceiling.  
>Emma nodded, sitting next to Lara, preparing for a long story.<br>"She was only 10 years of age, but she was full of curiosity. Of course, she didn't see me like this, all Tanilek-like. I had shape-shifted into a default human form as soon as I knew I crashed on Earth. She thought my ship was some kind of toy, if not a huge one. We talked, and we became close friends. I went by the name of Jenna, since my name wasn't very Earth-like. She went inside her house to get an extra pair of keys, since she knew I was an orphan like her. The real Lara was an orphan, yes. I inspected my ship, and I found that it had LOCKED onto Lara. I didn't know why at the time." Lara paused for a breath.  
>"I hung around to investigate her. I watched her every move, her every reaction to every situation I could create. Nothin! It was all regularly human. Except for one small thing. Her act was just too perfect. She was literally the perfect human. Everything she did was always precise. No regular human could do that, I came to the conclusion that she wasn't human." She said, sighing.<br>Emma's mouth dropped open. The real Lara wasn't human either? How many people in her school were alien?  
>"It took me two months for me to finally figure out what type of alien she was. It was odd though, how she didn't even know she wasn't human. That she didn't know she was an alien. Lara thought she was a normal, orphaned human child who lived a normal life span. She also thought she was 10. None of this was true. It was like someone had locked away the very origin of her existence. Every memory she had of her home planet, life, family, everything was gone. I felt so bad for her." Lara shook her head.<br>"Still, I didn't want to ruin her life with my information. So for two whole years, I never said a word. Nothing. She went to middle school when she was 11, and I decided to join her. Just to watch over her, you know? Just in case if any other aliens found her and wanted to hurt her. I was like her bodyguard. Until a few days ago, we never really left each other's sight. But I knew she was going to disappear. I had this feeling, you know? All because of one little charm she found on the school's floor. I sensed the work of aliens, but there was nothing I could do. They were much too advanced for me, or anyone else. All they did was plant one little charm where Lara could find it. She picked it up, brought it with her. She showed it to be at lunch a few days ago. She wouldn't even let me hold it, like it was too precious to let go. I realized it was her time to go now. Because now I know exactly what the charm was." Lara paused, unsure if she should go on.  
>Emma leaned in closer, anxious to know. "What was the charm, Lara? What was it?" She persisted. Lara sighed, her teeth grinding together.<br>"The charm was a mini TARDIS." She said. Everything seemed to stop. Everything was quiet, even the TARDIS's humming stopped. It was like everything hung on the continuation of Lara's story. Emma was too shocked to respond, so Lara went on.  
>"She told me it's name. She said the word herself, TARDIS. I asked her where the word came from, but she blew it off, saying it didn't matter. She stared at it the whole time, even pestered me saying it was glowing. I called her mental, because the thing was just a charm that had been attached to some pen. There was a hole in the bottom for crying out loud. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the period after. I didn't say anything either. It was ironic how we had a falling out right before she disappeared. Now I won't ever get the chance to see her again." Lara said, her eyes closing.<br>"Don't say that, Lara could have just gone somewhere else." Emma said, trying to cheer her up.  
>"It's been too long, she would've been back by now. I can only assume she's dead, because what she did was beyond human, and she would've come back to tell me and show me. Not that I killed her, I could've taken that charm away from her. Instead, I made a vow. A vow that would get me executed back on my home planet, but of course, it was probably destroyed in the Time War..." She sighed.<br>"What vow?"  
>"My race is an enemy of the Time Lords. In Lara's honor, I decided not to be a killer of Gallifreyans. I could sense you, so that's why I made the vow. But also because Lara was a Time Lady as well." Lara breathed out, good to get all of this off her chest. Emma still couldn't say anything, she was too shocked.<br>"I supposed that TARDIS charm was a real life TARDIS somehow. I don't know how she did it, but she did disappear in class. I saw it. I was in her math class, and I saw her vanish. But I also saw her squeezing the charm in her hands, with her eyes closed. I think she made it work somehow. But it's all gone. Her house is owned by other humans, everything she was is gone. It's like she never even existed here. Only her closest friends or whatever they were would remember her. Me. And somehow, you. I can only assume it's because both of you were of the same race. I think... that if I tell The Doctor this, he would be forever angry with me. He might blame me for her disappearance. She was his kind, too. He would've welcomed her like a daughter. Unlike me... I'm a beast, a monster. A killer of his race. It'll never be the same for me like it is for you..." Lara sighed.  
>Emma processed the words carefully, even if she didn't agree with the last sentences spoken.<br>Lara played with her tail nervously. "You won't tell him, will you? I don't want him to view me as someone else. I want him to view me as Lara." She pleaded.  
>Emma shook her head. "I won't tell him."<br>Lara let out her breath. "Thank you." She got up off the bed, and began to walk out of the room.  
>"Wait, Lara?" Emma called before she disappeared into the TARDIS's hallway.<br>"Yes, Emma?" She said, poking her head through the door-frame.  
>"Who are you? Really? Even with this story, I still don't know you very well. I don't even know your real name!" Emma protested.<br>Lara only smiled sadly at her. "That'll be for another time." And she walked away, leaving Emma in the room alone.

Emma laid there on the bed, lost in thought. Lara's story had explained a lot, but it didn't answer a new question that had just formed. It was bugging her like crazy now. She was itching to get the answer. There were now three Gallifreyans: The Doctor, Emma, and the original Lara. They had all survived the Time War. With those three, it lead up to one single question. One that needed to be answered...

Emma found herself whispering the question to herself as if it was automatic. Not under her control, she spoke the words just loud enough so that she could hear herself...

"Are we the last of the Time Lords?"


	5. There's a Reason Behind Everything

**Author's Note: This a shorter chapter, just to figure out a problem. I will have a few of these. Just bear with me. X3**

Emma stared blankly at the wall of Lara's room. The last words she spoke echoed through her head. That's three Time Lords. That's not a lot, but maybe, just maybe, there could be more out there. Somewhere...

Emma started to walk to her room when she heard the recording of the Dalek playing by the center consul. She looked over in the direction of the annoying shrieking of the Dalek to see The Doctor watching it restlessly. Emma quietly tip-toed over to him to see why he was watching it. "Umm... Doctor? Why are you still watching that? I mean, it's a Dalek. You've dealt with them hundreds of times before. This shouldn't be a problem", she said. The Doctor sighed. "I just can't figure out why a Dalek would so willingly put out this video. It's like he _wants_ us to notice him and he _wants_ us to come for him...". Emma thought about it for a moment. It was strange for an enemy to do such a thing. But there's a reason behind everything, and there were two facts that would answer The Doctor's question. "Well, if I were a Dalek and had a very strong hatred for Time Lords and it came out that there were now two, I would probably set up a trap to get them and, well, 'Exterminate' them". The Doctor's eyes widened. "That's it", he whispered. "That's it!" He kissed Emma on the forehead and had what some girls at school would consider a "fangasm". "It make's perfect sense! Absolutely perfect sense!" Martha ran in, but she was barely visible in the shadow of Lara, who was still in her Tanilek form.

"What's with the racket? I need sleep!" Lara growled. Martha stepped away from Lara, but unbeknownst to her, Martha had shot Lara a disgusted look. Emma felt irritated by this. And The Doctor apparently didn't notice anything in his happiness, which was probably for the better. "Will you quit fussing? Emma just figured out why the Dalek sent out that transmission!" he stated. "Really?" Asked Martha, as if it were a surprise, which was just more irritating. The Doctor started to ramble on with a huge monologue that summarized what Emma had said earlier. It was long and made no sense at the speed he was talking at, but when it ended, the girls just nodded and went along with it. "Well, I'm sleepy, and I'd rather not beat someone up due to their stupidity in angering a tired Tanilek", concluded Lara. Martha rolled her eyes, which put Emma on the verge of strangling her. She took a deep breath and walked off to bed.


	6. A Statement, a Loss and a Chase

Emma was wondering what to do about the Dalek. Shouldn't they trap it instead? It want her and The Doctor, most likely to kill them. Or...

Emma never thought about it, but they had a Tanilek with them now. Surely Lara could kill that thing. Well, no point on just wondering, she'd just have to ask.

She went down the TARDIS hallway to the room they now shared, then paused behind the corner as she heard footsteps. She peeked and saw Martha walking into the room.

"Martha..? This can't be good..." Emma whispered worriedly, listening in.

She heard Lara shift and Martha stand rigid in the room.

"Something I can help you with, Martha?" Lara asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. In fact, there is." Martha snapped, "you're going to listen to me. You may have your friend Emma and The Doctor fooled, but you can't fool me. Why would an enemy of the Time-Lords try to be on their side other than to falsely lead them into a sense of safety? I can see through you, you manipulative beast. If you even try one thing against The Doctor, JUST ONE THING, and you're going to regret it, you hear me?"

Emma cringed as the room was suddenly filled up with dreadful silence.

"That's what you think, is it?" Whispered Lara that Emma barely heard it.

"You think your words can threaten me, Martha Jones?" Lara's voice quivered as she spoke, with something like anger, but not quite there.

Emma heard a pawstep forward and a footstep back.

"You think you have the right to judge me as a being of this universe based on what my race was pegged as? An enemy of your precious man? You don't have that authority!" The beast howled, a ground-shaking roar bouncing off the walls of the TARDIS.

Martha backed up more.

"I'll tell you what, human. You can have your wish yet. I'm tired of your kind j*** to me, whether they knew about what I was or not! I never had a place with you people, did I? I'm not so different from your precious Gallifreyans, we're both alien, and we can both look human. But apparently, it's whoever's got the most charm!" Lara snapped, teeth grinding furiously, "well. I think I'm done here. My little pod of a ship was never fully destroyed, and I fixed it a long time ago. Have your wondrous beings of Time, Martha Jones, because that's all you'll ever have, isn't it?"

Emma stood there in the hallway stunned. She snapped back to reality soon enough as she heard Lara roar again, and suddenly a cream colored horse raced out of the room, and down the hallway.

"Lara!" Emma shouted as the horse faded from view. Martha stepped out of the room, almost looking guilty. Almost. Emma snarled, turning to The Doctor's companion.

"Look what you've done! She may be different from you, and even me, but she tried her best to fit in! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" And with that, Emma bolted after the retreating horse, surprisingly followed by a dead silent Martha.

They ran to the console room where a stunned Doctor stared at them. "What happened?" He asked, confused.

Emma glared. "Martha ran her mouth to Lara and now she's gone off to leave on her own. We've got to find her!"

The Doctor's attention was suddenly drawn to the monitor as it beeped abruptly. His jaw tightened with a worried expression as he turned to face them again.

"What? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"The Dalek. It's following Lara."


End file.
